Cambio total
by Pseddie25
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando todo lo que creías que era tu vida resulta ser una mentira? Primera historia :D
1. Cosas Tristes

Hay momentos en la vida en los que te preguntas '' ¿como llegue aquí?'', bueno para mi hoy es uno de esos días.

Me parecía que todo esto era un sueño del cual quisiera despertar lo más pronto posible, pero es inútil, esta era mi realidad ahora.

Mi nombre es Samantha pero prefiero que me llamen sam tengo 18 años y no soy muy buena haciendo amigos ya que mi carácter es muy fuerte pero tampoco es como si tuviera interés en hacerlos. Hasta hace poco vivía en una colonia humilde al oeste de Seattle con mi mamá, su nombre era Pamela. Siempre fuimos solo nosotras dos, ya que ella era hija única y mi padre había muerto cuando yo aun era muy pequeña, o por lo menos era lo que me había dicho.

Mi madre estaba muy enferma de cáncer, los doctores no nos dieron mucha esperanza ya que cuando lo detectaron la enfermedad estaba ya muy avanzada, sin embargo, yo trataba de mantener la esperanza de que saldríamos juntas de eso. Esperanza que duro muy poco ya que a los pocos meses mamá falleció.

Me había quedado sola, sin mi mejor amiga, sin la única persona que había amado y me había amado de verdad, la única persona que tenia en todo el mundo.

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que todo en lo que yo creía se derrumbo. Fue pocas semanas después del entierro de mi madre, yo estaba muy deprimida y muy sola, de esas veces que ya no te importa comer, asistir a la escuela, dormir, o comunicarte con alguien para no volverte totalmente loca.

Acababa de llegar de la escuela y lo único que quería era dormir un largo tiempo, pero al parecer el destino me tenía preparado algo totalmente distinto. Escuche que tocaban la puerta y la verdad es que no tenía la intención de abrirla, pero cuando el llamado se hizo más insistente decidí abrir.

Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

-Si ¿que se le ofrece?- le pregunte un poco sorprendida al hombre que se encontraba parado frente a mi y pude notar que llevaba un traje muy elegante.

-Buenas tardes estoy buscando a Samantha Puckett- dijo el, y parecía algo nervioso.

-Con ella habla ¿Quién es usted y que se le ofrece?- Pregunte un tanto irritada, lo único que quería era poder irme a dormir de una buena vez.

-Samantha, yo soy…soy tu papá.

Ok, esto si que no me lo esperaba.


	2. Cosas inesperadas

¿Han intentado mantener una conversación con alguien a quien creían muerto hace casi 18 años?

No es fácil...

-Y bien señor…

-Lionel, llámame Lionel- me dijo.

-Bien Lionel, creo que usted o está muy confundido o se volvió loco porque mi papá murió hace muchos años así que…

-Samantha es una muy larga historia, ¿me dejarías pasar?- me pregunto, y dude mucho digo, después de todo era un desconocido para mí.

-tengo una carta de Pam…- y bueno la curiosidad le gano a la regla de ''no dejar pasar a personas desconocidas a tu casa''.

-Esta bien, pase- le dije y me hice a un lado para dejarle espacio para pasar.

El silencio que había me estaba desesperando, llevábamos alrededor de 15 minutos sin hablar mirándonos el uno al otro, y me sorprendió darme cuenta que por mas loco que sonara, el tenia los ojos idénticos a los míos…

-Y bien- me decidí a romper el hielo- me dijo que tenia una carta de mi mamá-.

-Si, pero antes de mostrártela quisiera contarte mi parte de la historia-.

-Bien para empezar ni siquiera sabía que existiera una historia- esto realmente me estaba desesperando.

-Si lo se, debe ser muy confuso para ti…

-No claro que no, ¿porque seria confuso que alguien llegara a tocar mi puerta y afirmara ser mi papá y después afirmara que tiene una carta de mi mamá que murió hace apenas unas semanas y después se negara a mostrármela?- lo interrumpí realmente molesta.

-Mira Samantha...

-Sam, dígame Sam- lo interrumpí nuevamente.

-Mira Sam, esto tampoco es fácil para mi, hace apenas unos días yo no sabia que tu existías, yo recibí una carta de tu madre hace apenas dos semanas, donde me decía que había tenido una hija mía, esto tampoco es fácil para mi- me dijo un poco alterado y decidí calmarme y escuchar su historia.

-Esta bien, quiero escuchar su historia-.

-Bien, gracias- me dijo y pareciera que puso toda su concentración para recordar algo- Hace 20 años conocía tu madre en la universidad y debo decir que me enamore de ella inmediatamente, me parecía que era el ser mas bello que había visto en mi vida, desde ese momento me propuse conquistarla, y déjame decirte que no fue nada fácil- sonrió y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se humedecieron- Bueno, después de mucho esfuerzo por mi parte, tu madre acepto salir conmigo, desde ese día nos hicimos inseparables , hasta que un día ella desapareció sin decirme nada. La busque como loco por todas partes, en ese entonces ella vivía con una compañera de la universidad, entre las dos rentaban un cuarto cerca del campus…

-Si lo se, la tía Laura- le dije sorprendida- bueno en realidad no es mi tía pero ella y mamá eran muy amigas-.

-Si, Laura, ella me dijo que Pam solo se había despedido de ella, pero que no le había dicho a donde se iría, creo que es obvio que me mintió. En fin Pam se fue sin dejarme ninguna explicación, al poco tiempo me entere de que ella había perdido su beca y que ya no tenia recursos para seguir estudiando, si... si tan solo ella me hubiera dicho algo, si... si yo hubiera sabido, yo la habría ayudado en todo lo que ella necesitara- para este punto el estaba llorando y yo sentí como un enorme nudo se formaba en mu garganta y en mi estomago-.

-Desde ese entonces no volví a saber nada de ella. Al poco tiempo me entere por Laura de que mis padres la habían amenazado para que se alejara de mi, ya que ellos consideraban que no estaba ''a mi altura'' querían que me casara con alguien de la misma clase social que yo- el rio como demostrando que estaba totalmente desacuerdo y que consideraba esa idea era estúpida... bueno la verdad es que si es estúpido- a los pocos años me case con la hija de un socio de mi padre a la cual llegue a querer mucho, pero jamás logro sacarme a tu madre del corazón.

-Como te dije hace dos semanas recibí esta carta- me dijo mostrándome un sobre blanco un poco arrugado que tenia la letra de mi madre.

-¿Puedo?- pregunte

-Claro- me lo entrego con una sonrisa.

Al abrir el sobre vi que contenía dos hojas con la letra de mi mamá, claro que conocía su letra a la perfección. En esas carta mi madre le explicaba que los padres de Lionel la habían amenazado para que lo dejara y que ella estaba de acuerdo en que el merecía algo mejor que ella, alguien de su misma clase social y a quien sus padres pudieran aceptarla. También le explicaba que al poco tiempo de que se fue, descubrió que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Le pedía perdón por jamás haberlo buscado para decirle sobre mí. Le contaba sobre su enfermedad y que le quedaban muy pocos días de vida, le dijo que cuando ella muriera la tía Laura le mandaría su dirección porque así se lo pidió mi madre, pero sobre todo, le rogaba que me buscara y que no me dejara sola ya que cuando ella se fuera, yo no tendría a nadie en este mundo.- No pude evitar llorar.

-Sam- me dijo cuando noto que termine de leer- se que es muy difícil para ambos, a pesar de todo el tiempo que paso yo jamás deje de amar a tu madre, el enterarme de que estaba enferma y yo no sabia donde buscarla me estaba volviendo loco y al saber que había muerto sentí que una arte de mi había muerto también.-No quiero presionarte ni mucho menos en estos momentos que se que estas muy confundida pero quiero que consideres la idea de venir a vivir conmigo.

Eso no me lo esperaba y lo voltee a ver muy sorprendida.

-¿A vivir con usted?, pero si apenas lo conozco, digo si esta bien es mi papá, lo creo, pero es que esto es tan… raro, hace apenas unas horas creía que mi papa había muerto hace mucho tiempo y mi mamá acaba de morir y lo acabo de conocer, yo no... Yo necesito pensar… –le dije atropelladamente porque de verdad no podía salir de mi asombro.

-Si lo se lo se, pero quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, quiero ayudarte Sam, darte todo lo que debí darte siempre, quiero que conozcas a tus hermanos y…

-Wow wow wow, ¿tengo hermanos?-¿Cuantas veces en la ultima hora había dio que no me esperaba algo? Eso le ganaba a todo lo demás.

-Si dos hermanos Carly, tiene dos años menos que tu y el pequeño Liam, también tengo un hijastro de tu misma edad, se llama Freddie… No te pido que me des una respuesta hoy. Solo piénsalo ¿si?.

-Esta bien lo pensare-le dije un en shock.


End file.
